Khadgor the "Mage"
Khadgor, born in the year 3, was given a variation of the name "Khadgar". He was born in Westfall. Childhood Khadgor was born in the small and poverty-stricken town of Moonbrook. He is the son of the now-deceased John and Mary Hopkins. His only friend at that time was a brief childhood friend, Morris, whom he barely ever met. Only two years old, Khadgor already had to see his father go. As the orcs attacked the small town of Moonbrook and razed it, his mother fled with him in her hands to the next place she could find - a small camp of survivors to the far north of Moonbrook. Still mourning his death at age three, Khadgor would see his mother leave him to be as she went for the city of Stormwind, leaving the young child with the outsiders. His only companion then was a toy he named "Mister Tick". It was intended to be a replacement for his lost father. Pubescence As Khadgor grew older and realizing he lost his mother as well, he moved away from the camp, that being almost devoid of survivors now. The old teenager soon found rejoice within the now dominant Defias Brotherhood of Westfall, and joined them with the ideal of money, home and food. He was taught in the art of arcane magic, albeit only minor. The late teenager, now 17, was taught the most basic of tricks, those being arcane blasts and firebolts. Eventually, he was out in the wilds, and found himself trapped by three wayward bandits. One pinned the young man down, while the other attempted to kill him with a small bottle of tar. Before he knew it, his hair was the only thing coated by the tar, while his face remained dirty and his being unscathed. The two bandits, clearly dumb, forgot to remove the mask, and had to resort to cutting his throat in a messy way. Believing he would find his end, Khadgor closed his eyes and only head a skull crack open, and a body fall to the side. Footsteps following, it was evident that somebody acted - Morris, Khadgor's long-lost friend, appeared to be aiding the Defias Brotherhood as well. Khadgor found rejoice once again and dried his tar-covered hair, only to find out that it had dyed his hair black partially, but also gave it a slick and sticky feeling. Few remarks of his copper-red hair are seen, showing the black residue of the tar going away eventually. Adulthood Khadgor learned barely anything and only raided small encampments for money in the following years. As he grew to be 25, he realized the end of the Brotherhood must be near. With one leader dead, a murloc being its alleged replacement and the Alliance setting up guard everywhere, he decided to sneak into his master's room one night, grab a small bottle of lamp oil kept on a shelf, gag his master after pouring the lamp oil down his throat, make sure he wouldn't breathe and then burn the lamp oil with a bolt of fire after stealing the notes of the man. He made sure to rush off as quickly as possible, and did so, too, if it weren't for the few thugs standing post at some of the exits and entrances of the Deadmines. Knowing their greed and idiocy well, he flicked over two silver coins before dashing off into the night. Nobody knew who really killed the blood mage, nor who stole his notes officially. While Khadgor originally intended to sell the book for money and gather new clothing, he instead threw away the mask, pulled the robe off and burned it for heat out in the wilds. His scarred, bruised and dirty body relished on the warmth of the fire as the man read the notes - More information than the teacher had offered, as expected. He'd sigh and instead keep the book, now deciding to wander the streets of Stormwind as a homeless man in shabby and worn-out clothing. Present time Khadgor of course always learned at the popular Pig & Whistle Inn whilst having his occasional fifteen whiskeys. He always ended up drunk out of his mind and passing out in a planter, not often disturbed as he carried barely any money. Guards often pushed him out towards the outskirts and left him to sleep there instead of bothering to get him anything of use, and left him be most of the time. He considers himself a sorcerer and wannabe mage, knowing that his learned arts are barely worth anything. He is currently a depressed and homeless man. With the downfall of the Defias, he too has no purpose to do anything but get drunk anymore. Other than that, he also forgot his surname. Category:Human Category:Stormwind Category:The Defias Brotherhood Category:Mage Category:Back story